Ramito de Violetas
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: No hay mucho que decir, solo que es un fic que le dedico a Radko, ya saben Yaoi


> **Ramito de Violetas**
> 
> **Por:** **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**
> 
> **Dedicado:** **_a Radko-sama, gran escritor y padrino mío._**
> 
> **Pareja:** **_Kai/Max_**
> 
> **===============================================================**
> 
> **K**ai Hiwatari leía atentamente la carta que su secretaria le habia entregado, hombre de negocios y, como se esperaba, exitoso empresario, todo un hombre; comenzó a leer la misiva y vio que era de su amigo Takao Kinomiya, le hablaba que saldría de viaje para la grabación de su próximo sencillo y en donde, específicamente, le pedía escuchar la canción, que le adjuntaba en un CD, antes de continuar leyendo, que de no hacerlo, se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa despues. Hiwatari frunció el ceño con molestia y fastidio.
> 
> -de seguro es una tontería, porque quiere que escuche la canción? Porque solo yo? De seguro algo se trae entre manos – saco el compacto y lo coloco en un equipo que ahí tenia y que utilizaba de vez en cuando – estoy de humor para tus bromas, Kinomiya
> 
> Momentos despues, el bicolor estaba muy pálido y serio, y luego exigió a su secretaria no ser interrumpido por nadie, porque estaba ocupado en otro asuntos. Asi se paso el resto del dia, no habló ( solo Max lo habia llamado) y no salió a nada, así que al anochecer, le dijo a su secretaria que se encargara del resto de los informes (casi todos) y que despues se tomara tres dias libres, la chica asintió, eso estaba muy raro.
> 
> Era ya de madrugada cuando, por fin, habia terminado con todo, se sentía demasiado cansada y quería relajarse antes de irse, estiró su moreno y escultural cuerpo antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe y en donde comenzó a buscar un CD para escuchar, solo vió como uno resplandecía en el escritorio, sin pensarlo siquiera, lo tomó y comenzó a escucharlo, reconoció al cantante y se dejo llevar por la extraña letra, tenia el nombre demasiado raro, pero aun así, se relajó.
> 
> **_Era feliz en su matrimonio_**
> 
> **_Aunque su marido_**
> 
> **_Era el mismo demonio_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> -si, creo que eso es todo, ve a comprar ya los víveres que los necesitaremos para la comida
> 
> -como usted ordene, señor – una inclinación de sumo respeto realizo la mujer de cincuenta años, antes de salir; el muchacho, del cual se despedía, solo sonrió tímidamente, simplemente aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a tanto lujo.
> 
> El joven, negó con la cabeza y emprendió el camino a su habitación, con claras intenciones de ordenarla, no le agradaba la idea de que lo hicieran por el. Su cabello, de dorado intenso y un poco largo, caía rebelde por su rostro, enmarcándolo gracilmente. Su piel blanca y tersa, y sus ojos azul cielo e intenso, aun se mantenían, dándole el aspecto delicado y de una belleza sobrenatural, sin duda, Max Mizuhara era el angel mas bello que habia pisado la tierra.
> 
> En cuanto entro a la habitación, comenzó a tender la cama y mover cobijas y demás; no entendía como es que se le habia olvidado ordenar eso; al mover bruscamente una almohada tiró una fotografía que se encontraba en un buró cercano. Max la recogió y la miro detenidamente, las personas que ahí se mostraban eran fácilmente identificables y todas eran muy especiales para el.
> 
> Sus padres sonreían de forma increíble, las cabezas de Emily y Michael saludaban con sonrisas, los Majestics, los Saint Shields, Kane y Salima, y por supuesto, la figura atlética de Ray, los anteojos de Kyo, la sonrisa de Hiromi y la cara de Takao; todos, rodeando a una pareja que se casaba en esa ocasión y en la cual, les desearon las mejores de las suertes.
> 
> Max suspiró fuertemente y volvió a colocar la fotografía en su lugar, ya habian pasado cuatro años desde que se habia casado con Kai Hiwatari, años en los cuales el ruso-japonés solo habia demostrado lo que muchas veces le habia advertido Takao, Kyo y Ray: que el tiempo y el amor, no lo habian hecho cambiar (aunque sea un poco),, y lo que era peor, no parecia querer hacerlo.
> 
> Takao le habia dicho: "..... que se quieren casar? Sinceramente, no soy quien para decirte si eso es bueno o malo, tu eres el que estará con el para siempre, no yo, te apoyo amigo y los felicito a ambos, pero, recuerda que si Kai te llega a dañar se las vera conmigo, aunque el tambien sea mi amigo .."; Ray, bueno, el ...: "pues, que he de decirte? Cuando el y yo estuvimos juntos su carácter no cambiaba mucho, seguía siendo el mismo, por eso terminamos, yo quería a alguien que me amara con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacia, no un bloque de hielo, pero ... tu sabes si te quieres arriesgar, Max ..."
> 
> Cuando Kyo se entero, fue un poco mas escandaloso pero termino controlándose y tambien dió su opinión: "eehh .... que te puedo decir? Kai es un gran chico y tu lo eres mas, eehh .... no digo que sean la pareja perfecta, pero, no crees que tal vez sean DEMASIADO diferentes? Piénsalo mejor, no te precipites, Kai tal vez nunca cambie ..."; y por supuesto, no podía faltar la reacción de Hiromi, una extraña combinación del escándalo de Kyo : "pero ustedes jamás lograrían una relación seria y responsable, eres demasiado tierno y dulce para alguien tan frío y serio como Kai!!! no puede ser, piénsalo mucho mejor, Max, no te arriesgues a un futuro deprimente, ustedes simplemente no son compatibles!!!", del apoyo de Takao: ".... bueno, a ambos los he llegado a apreciar, si dices que estas seguro y enamorado, tu sabes, no te detendré mas ... o si??", y la castaña terminó con un consejo parecido al del neko: "..... mira la relación que tuvo con Ray, todos la vimos y todos creíamos que ambos serian felices juntos!!! Toma esa relación como experiencia, eres muy tierno y te mereces a alguien que te demuestre todo como tu lo haces, ...".
> 
> Las frases aun las recordaba perfectamente y tambien lo que el les habia respondido, el aun amaba a Kai, a pesar que jamás se lo demostraba, su marido solo era una maquina fría para hacer negocios y saludarlo cuando lo veía de manera como saludaba a empleados, era un infierno, si, pero era lo que el habia elegido y no habia nada de malo en eso.
> 
> Cierto?
> 
> **_Tenia el hombre_**
> 
> **_Un poco de mal genio_**
> 
> **_Ella se quejaba_**
> 
> **_De que nunca fue tierno_**
> 
> La habitación quedo lista en muy poco tiempo y luego siguió con las demás hasta que llegó el ama de llaves con los víveres, así que se dio un baño para luego bajar a hacer la comida, Kai le habia dicho que iban a comer juntos en casa y eso lo tenia muy feliz.
> 
> -esta seguro que no quiere que le ayude, señor? – la mujer, permanecía cerca de el rubio con gran solicitud, le tenia mucho aprecio desde que el joven Hiwatari lo habia llevado por primera vez, diciendo que era su novio y luego su pareja de por vida.
> 
> -no Gertrudis, estoy bien, quiero que lo que Kai coma sea algo preparado por mi y nadie mas – miro a la mujer apresurado – no quiero decir que cocines mal, sabes que me encanta como lo haces, solo que .... – un rubor inundó su rostro al continuar – quiero que sea especial, como sabes, últimamente no come aquí y dudo que lo haga all
> 
> -entiendo, -la mujer volvió a inclinarse antes de salir – si necesita algo, me avisa
> 
> -lo haré – la mujer salió y el siguió sacando mas y mas cosas mientras murmuraba, acomodaba y colocaba a la mano lo que necesitaría.
> 
> Pasadas dos horas, la comida estaba mas que lista y Max comenzó a acomodar para dos personas, miro satisfecho sus esfuerzos y se sentó a esperar la llegada de Kai. Esperó, esperó y esperó por hora y media, tiempo en el cual ya se estaba quedando dormido, así que decidió llamar a la oficina de el.
> 
> _-bueno? Oficina del señor Hiwatari_ – la joven y femenina voz se escuchaba algo mecánica
> 
> -ah? Aahh, si, soy Max Mizuhara, Jun, podrías comunicarme con mi marido por favor?
> 
> _-lo siento señor Max, pero el señor Hiwatari exigió que no se le interrumpiera_ – la voz de la chica sonaba apenada
> 
> -dígale que quiero hablarle y es importante
> 
> _-pero ... el señor Hiwatari dijo ...._
> 
> -por favor – el tono suplicante del rubio venció las barreras de la secretaria
> 
> _-esta bien ..._ – la voz estaba llena de derrota y su mente de grandes rezos, tenia que encomendarse por la regañada que de seguro le tendría su jefe
> 
> -gracias!! – el ojiazul espero impaciente mientras se escuchaba una suave música de espera, momentos despues, se escucho la gutural voz del bicolor
> 
> _-Max, estoy lleno de papeles importantes que debo revisar y Jun me dice que es importante lo que tienes que decirme, ..._ – aunque no lo tuviera enfrente, Max sabia que estaba con una cara de mal genio - _así que dime, que quieres!!?_
> 
> -Kai, me prometiste que vendrías a comer hoy conmigo, de hecho, que el dia de hoy lo pasarías en casa, porque no estas aquí?
> 
> _-.............._
> 
> -Kai?
> 
> _-escúchame, Max, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que atender_ – la voz mas fría, muy molesta y casi alterada, como si el rubio hubiera cometido un imperdonable sacrilegio - _si no reviso estos papeles significarían una gran perdida, me entiendes? Asi que come tu que yo no llegare ... es mas, no se siquiera si vaya a cenar, nos vemos _
> 
> -nos ... – ni pudo terminar cuando la bocina comenzó a emitir el odioso sonido de colgado. Los ojos azules amenazaban con soltar lagrimas de dolor, siempre era lo mismo.
> 
> Se levantó de donde estaba mientras veía toda la comida sin servir, Gertrudis llegó y comprendió todo, así que solo se limitó a recoger lo que habia mientras Max comenzaba a subir hacia su habitación, a desahogarse completamente. Llegó y se tiró en la cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada.
> 
> -porque eres así conmigo?? – quería llorar gritar, reclamarle a la vida el porque de su frialdad hacia el cuando solo habia entregado todo de si; pero no lo hizo.
> 
> **_Desde hace ya,_**
> 
> **_Mas de tres años,_**
> 
> **_Recibe cartas de un extraño,_**
> 
> **_Cartas llenas de poesía_**
> 
> **_Que le han devuelto_**
> 
> **_La alegría_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Solo estaba ahí, recostado, con la vista perdida y la piel pálida, no sollozaba, casi ni podía escucharse su respiración, para que pedir si no se daba nada?? mejor así dejarlo. Cuando Gertrudis lo vió así, no se inmutó, ya era costumbre cuando Kai le hacia cosas parecidas a ese joven agradable cuyo único error era haberse casado de su frío patrón; así que solo se acercó a el y le susurro algo al oído y salió de ahí tan sigilosamente como habia salido.
> 
> Max casi salta de la emoción al comprender lo que le habian susurrado, se levantó de inmediato y corrió al recibidor mientras la mujer acomodaba mejor lo recibido, dio una amable sonrisa al rubio y fue a terminar sus quehaceres mientras Max se acercaba, ávido, hacia una mesita de vidrio en donde reposaba un sobre blanco.
> 
> Ansioso, lo cogió entre sus manos y, con un brillo malicioso e infantil mezclados, lo abrió cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano y encogía las piernas, tratando de estar lo mas cómodo posible. Al fin habia llegado lo que le hacia falta, su admirador secreto nuevamente le habia escrito y eso lo hacia feliz.
> 
> Desde cuando tenia uno? Desde hacia años, y no es que nunca hubiera tenido admiradores, solo que este era especial, le habia comenzado a escribir justamente cuando pensaba que, tal vez, su matrimonio no funcionaria, acepto la carta y desde el momento en que comenzó a leer, se sintio ruborizado y, al mismo tiempo, animado. Aun recordaba esa primera hoja llena de vida y romanticismo.
> 
> **_Quien te escribía a ti versos,_**
> 
> **_Dime niña, Quien era?_**
> 
> **_Quien te mandaba flores,_**
> 
> **_En primavera?_**
> 
> _Mi Amado Max: _
> 
> _Esta es la primera vez que te escribo pero espero que no sea la ultima, solo si tu me lo permites. Primero que nada debo decirte que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, que me es difícil concebir que alguien tan hermoso como tu exista en este mundo, se que eres bueno, dulce, amable y una persona maravillosa, para resumir, un inusitado serafín que alegra y da vida a todo aquello que tocas con tu sola presencia, en resumen, estoy mas que loco por ti._
> 
> _Tampoco quiero que creas que solo soy un obsesionado mas, yo siento que mi amor es verdadero y totalmente genuino, por eso me atreví a escribirte, porque no soportaba mas la idea de amarte y que tu no te enteraras, que jamás supieras del sufrimiento que he vivido por años y que no me deja tranquilo, Max, en verdad te amo._
> 
> _Pero, tambien se que estas casado y que amas a tu marido, no importando como el se comporta contigo. Si, se como te trata, no quiero que pienses que te vigilo como maniático, solo quiero que me dejes apoyarte desde lejos, como desde este momento me ofrezco a hacerlo, aunque se que en absoluto me amaras como yo lo hago, al menos quiero darte fortaleza y palabras de aliento, tu lo amas a el y lo acepto, tratare de ayudarte y ser feliz. _
> 
> _Espero que aceptes mis presentes con simpatía, deseándote lo mejor para que seas feliz, me despido._
> 
> _Atte. Tu admirador secreto._
> 
> Esa habia sido la primera, de cientos de cartas mas que Max recibiría. Sonrió con agrado ante el inesperado recuerdo que habia aflorado en su mente.
> 
> **_Con amor las recibías,_**
> 
> **_Como siempre sin tarjetas,_**
> 
> **_Te mandaba a ti_**
> 
> **_Un ramito de violetas_**
> 
> Escudriñó con deleite las deliciosas palabras que, como siempre, llenaban esa hoja con los sentimientos mas puros que habia sentido, su cara se iluminó como si tuviera una llamarada y piel se vió bella y cargada de vida, mientras sus vivaces ojos recorrían las líneas con voracidad.
> 
> La delicada caligrafía, su perfecta ortografía, las exquisitas líneas y las palabras plasmadas de amor y devoción, lograban que su cuerpo se llenara de una extraña adrenalina que lo recorría desde la punta del dedo del pie hasta la ultima fibra de su ser, los efectos producidos eran casi instantáneos y duraban todo el dia, era estremecedor.
> 
> Al terminar la lectura, abrazaba con sutileza la carta, para luego meterla, nuevamente, al sobre y luego guardar junto con las otras. Se levantó del mueble con una muy marcada sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas, y volvió a la misma mesita de donde habia tomado el sobre, ahí, solitario y hermoso, se encontraba un ramo de las flores que mas le encantaban, sus favoritas entre todas, las violetas; con sus marcados colores y formas, las tomo y olfateo la delicada fragancia que desprendían.
> 
> **_A veces sueña_**
> 
> **_A veces se imagina,_**
> 
> **_Como sera aquel que_**
> 
> **_A ella tanto la estima?_**
> 
> Como era posible que el se hubiera enterado? No lo sabia, es mas, el siempre parecia saber todo acerca de el, su comida favorita (amaba las hamburguesas y el Okonomiyaki), la bebida (pepsi, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave), su música (jazz), sus colores favorito (hacen falta decirlos? Verde y rojo), su fruta (manzana), los video juegos (Resident Evil y Evil Zone, por supuesto), y el MTV las veinticuatro horas.
> 
> Sus victorias como blader, derrotas, cuando comenzó a jugar, donde vivía antes y despues de estar en Japón, todo, absolutamente nada se le escapaba, así que no podía evitar temblar y que se le erizara la piel al pensar en ello, en cierta forma asustaba que alguien desconocido este enterado todo de ti, simplemente daba escalofríos.
> 
> Pero, esos "pequeños detalles" se olvidaban al releer esas muestras de cariño y observar la belleza natural de esas flores que son dirigidas solamente para el, a quien le importaba que lo supiera todo mientras lo hiciera sentirse a gusto y, en cierta forma, feliz? A nadie, solo bastaba y sobraba el hecho de saberse amado, ...... aunque no fuera de su marido.
> 
> **_Sera mas bien_**
> 
> **_Hombre de pelo cano,_**
> 
> **_Sonrisa abierta,_**
> 
> **_Y de ternura en sus manos_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Asi que nuevamente una duda venia a su mente, el le reconocería si lo tuviera enfrente? Tal vez si, el se sentía completamente seguro de que existían muchas posibilidades de reconocerlo, despues de todo, habia leído durante años sus mas profundos pensamientos, así que deducir su apariencia física era un reto que a Max le gustaba disfrutar.
> 
> Muchas caras indefinidas habian pasado por su mente, cabellos de miles de colores habia mirado, miles de expresiones deslumbro y millones de cuerpos desfilaron por su imaginación. Diferentes edades cabían por su mente y muchos timbres de voz escuchaba desde que forzaba a su mente a visualizar. Muchas ideas, conceptos y nimiedades pasaron por el, pero todas tan improbables e inverosímiles que lograban adormecerlo.
> 
> Pero habia una imagen en especial, las palabras dichas expresaban todo, así que debía tratarse de un gran escritor, de seguro un hombre de unos .... cuarenta años? Tal vez mas o tal vez un poco menos, pero eso si, lo mas seguro era que poseía una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, una persona que con solo mirarla uno sentía confianza y seguridad.
> 
> **_Quien sera quien,_**
> 
> **_Sufre en silencio?_**
> 
> **_Quien puede ser_**
> 
> **_Su amor secreto?_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> En donde viviría? Que haría en todo el dia? (además de pensar en el, claro esta, en todas sus cartas aseguraba que el siempre estaba presente) estaría tambien casado? Eso era algo que no mencionaba, así que habia tantas probabilidades de que estuviera como de que no.
> 
> Es mas, no sabia si era divorciado, viudo, soltero, o si vivía en unión libre; eso sin mencionar su estilo, quien seria capaz de mostrar todo ese amor y pasión en escogidas palabras que lo motivaban a seguir luchando por su felicidad?
> 
> Eso lo asombraba, alguien que era capaz de mantenerse en el anonimato y que permitiera que su amor fuera feliz, era, sin duda, el sacrificio mas grande del universo, no todos lo harían, muy pocas son las personas capaces de demostrar tales sentimientos y ese valor, tal vez, ni siquiera el.
> 
> Cerro sus ojos dejando que su imaginación volara, que su mente se volviera un caos total, que ese mundo imaginario diera rienda suelta a todo lo que a el se le ocurría mientras evocaba, una vez mas, todas y cada una de las cartas que recibía.
> 
> **_Ella que no sabe nada,_**
> 
> **_Mira a su marido,_**
> 
> **_Y luego se calla_**
> 
> Los recuerdos y fantasías bailaban felices entre nubes de algodón de muchos colores, todos con los matices existentes y aquellos por haber, sentía su cuerpo ligero como pluma y sentía que era capaz de hacer todo, que tenia la fuerza necesaria para salvar a todos, inclusive a si mismo.
> 
> Un extraño golpe producido en el piso superior lo volvió súbitamente a su realidad, abrió los ojos realmente asustado, como si un cubetazo de agua helada le hubiera sido arrojado con vehemencia y el golpe de la verdad ante el le llegó como un acertado gancho al hígado. Mordió su labio inferior antes de pronunciar la palabra que lo quemaba desde el instante de volver de su mundo utópico.
> 
> -Kai
> 
> El nombre comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza, resonaba por todas las cavidades de su cerebro, cuerpo y órganos para luego regresar, con mas fuerza, a su lugar de origen; invariablemente le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que pensaba en el o a su sola mención, siempre habia sido así.
> 
> Que habia con el? pues, si sabia la presencia de todas las flores que recibía era obvio que si, pero jamás le habia dicho algo, Max lo tomaba de la manera sencilla, ya que el bicolor no era de los que preguntaban por "insignificantes detalles", como el los llamaba, no, Kai no sabria jamás de su secreto ni nada, no podía enterarse, el no.
> 
> Y no es que no quisiera a Kai, el aun lo amaba!!! Sentía el mismo amor (o incluso mas) que cuando se caso, el ruso-japonés siempre seria el único dueño de su corazón, cuerpo y alma; ....... aunque el no lo amara con la misma intensidad que el rubio le profesaba.
> 
> Era cierto que aceptaba las cartas y las flores, pero el se sentía libre, no habia fallado a Kai en nada, lo amaba y el cariño que sentía ...., maldición, a quien trataba de engañar!!?? A si mismo!!?? No, el no era de esos, era cierto que ese admirador secreto era, en cierta forma, algo mas, pero .... lo curioso es que su amor por Kai no disminuía en lo absoluto, eso no lo entendía.
> 
> **_Quien te escribía a ti versos,_**
> 
> **_Dime niña, Quien era?_**
> 
> **_Quien te mandaba flores,_**
> 
> **_En primavera?_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Observo la estancia y, como si fuera ayer, recordó lo que habia pasado en una ocasión en que las flores y la carta, habian llegado justo cuando Hiromi, Takao, Kyo y Ray se encontraban de visita; obviamente las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.
> 
> Kyo tratando de calmar el ambiente que Hiromi y el chino habian comenzado haciendo comentarios socarrones, aunque, tambien preguntándole insistentemente que de quien eran, porque todos dudaban de que fueran del bicolor, en esos momentos, el rubio estuvo nervioso, de solo memorar el hecho, parecían volver a el los nervios y angustia de que sus amigos descubrieran su secreto, afortunadamente y por gracia de quien sabe que divinidad desconocida, Takao les quito la carta y se la entrego a Max, los otros solo abuchearon la acción y comenzaron a planear como plantearle a Kai decirle que no se esperaban ese tipo de gestos por parte de el. nuevamente, Takao casi les obligo a salir, el rubio suspiró aliviado y se quedó ahí.
> 
> Desde esa ocasión, Max era mucho mas cuidadoso, y afortunadamente, ese tipo de incidentes no habian vuelto a repetirse.
> 
> **_Con amor las recibías,_**
> 
> **_Como siempre sin tarjetas,_**
> 
> **_Te mandaba a ti_**
> 
> **_Un ramito de violetas_**
> 
> Tomo cuidadosamente las flores y las llevo hacia una especia de "oficina" privada, solo el tenia acceso a ella y nadie mas, Kai la habia puesto casi de inmediato a su disposición para que ahí realizara sus trabajos.
> 
> Nadie entraba a ese lugar, era intocable, el mismo rubio lo limpiaba y arreglaba los desperfectos, era muy diestro en ellos y le complacía hacer todo el solo. La decoración, obviamente era a su gusto y dedicación, desde la silla en la que se sentaba hasta el pequeño cuadro que adornaba la puerta desde adentro, Max se sentía inspirado en ese lugar.
> 
> Entró raudamente y acomodo las flores con delicadeza, una vez mas aspiro la dulce esencia que desprendía el ramo y se acomodó en la silla, entrelazo sus manos y miró las fotografías de antaño, el recibiéndose como periodista, Ray en un dojo de artes marciales, Hiromi abrazada a el en una oficina (ambos eran reporteros en un prestigiado periódico) y Takao y Kyo juntos en un estudio de grabación, quien diría que Takao Kinomiya estudiaría para ser músico y cantante? Era uno de los mejores y junto con el castaño habian formado un grupo musical. Recuerdos preciados, experiencias y demás, al final, bajó la mirada a su escritorio en donde una computadora reposaba, ahí escribía todo, siguió bajando la vista hasta encontrarse con dos cajones grandes y con llave, en uno tenia las cartas recibidas y en otro flores secas pero celosamente guardadas.
> 
> **_Y cada tarde,_**
> 
> **_Al volver su esposo_**
> 
> **_Cansado del trabajo_**
> 
> **_Va y la mira de reojo_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Kai llegó a la enorme mansión, colocó el maletín en un mueble cercano y comenzó a buscar a Max, solo habian dos lugares en los que podría estar, la habitación o la oficina improvisada; cuando llegó al cuarto, vio que la segunda opción era la correcta, así que encamino sus pasos hacia ese lugar.
> 
> Mientras avanzaba, sentía un ligero cansancio en los ojos (falta de sueño) y las diversas emociones que, justamente ese dia, habia tenido; preocupación, una ligera angustia y temor, furia, preocupación y ..... confusión, todo eso y mas sentía, el odiaba encontrarse así.
> 
> Cuando llegó, levantó la mano, dispuesto a tocar, pero vio que estaba entreabierta, así que comenzó a dudar, bajo la mano y se decidió por completo, así que solo se asomó y vio a un Max sonriente, suspirando y con una carta en sus manos, se veía ..... feliz.
> 
> **_No dice nada_**
> 
> **_El lo sabe todo,_**
> 
> **_Ella es así,_**
> 
> **_Feliz de cualquier modo_**
> 
> Estuvo observando cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones por unos momentos, despues, sacudió su cabeza reordenando sus pensamientos y volvió a levantar la mano, esta vez, logrando tocar la puerta.
> 
> Max se sobresaltó, escondió la carta en una carpeta que tenia a la mano y trato de serenarse lo mas que podía.
> 
> -adelante – sentía la garganta seca y mas aun cuando vió que parado en el umbral estaba nada mas y nada menos que su amado Kai – que bueno que llegaste – sonrió lo mas falsamente que pudo mientras el bicolor seguía mirándolo ceñudo
> 
> -tengo hambre, vamos a cenar – el rubio no pudo reprimir que su rostro mostrara tristeza, pero aun así, se acercó a Kai.
> 
> -claro, le diré a Gertrudis que sirva ya – tomo del brazo a Hiwatari y lo llevó hacia el comedor. La cena era sencilla pero deliciosa, Kai se sintió satisfecho y aviso que el ya tenia que irse a dormir, dejando a un Max todavía mas deprimido; el bicolor notó ese detalle y se apresuró a llegar al cuarto.
> 
> **_Porque el es quien_**
> 
> **_Le escribe versos,_**
> 
> **_El es su amante_**
> 
> **_Su amor secreto,_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Sabia que tenia poco tiempo y debía aprovecharlo, Max siempre se quedaba a lavar los trastes sucios y luego veía un programa de televisión para despues ya irse a dormir. Kai se acercó a un cuadro de un hermoso paisaje, lo hizo girar y apareció una puerta, por donde entro y dio a una pequeña oficina, la de el.
> 
> Rápidamente sacó una hoja de papel, pluma y comenzó a escribir, debía animar a Max por lo que le habia hecho ese dia y nada mejor que una carta de amor y ánimo de parte de su "admirador secreto". Por su cabeza jamás pasó el hecho de hacer algo así algún dia, pero ocurrió, como si fuera una transacción o un contrato que firmaba a diario, así comenzó a escribirle a su amor, su verdadero amor.
> 
> Claro que estaba enamorado de Max, como no estarlo? El siempre lo habia respetado, el siempre le dio cariño, confianza y entre ellos mantenían una comunicación especial, el rubio lo entendía con solo mirarlo, sin explicaciones, sin hablar, nadie era como el y jamás lo seria, nadie, su amado Max era único, el verdadero dueño de su amor, el único que lo habia conseguido de la forma mas verdadera y justa. Entonces, porque era tan frío y no se lo decía? Porque no le demostraba que el amor era totalmente mutuo?
> 
> La respuesta era sencilla, porque era Kai, pero la carta que habia recibido esa mañana lo cambiaba todo.
> 
> **_Ella que no sabe nada,_**
> 
> **_Mira a su marido,_**
> 
> **_Y luego se calla_**
> 
> Kai terminó de escribir, salió de ahí y luego se acostó en su cama, no sin antes guardar la carta en un buró que tenia al lado, Max no lo abriría si no hasta que fuera a hacer la limpieza, el rubio entro segundos despues con gesto adormilado.
> 
> Max sonrió a el bicolor y comenzó a buscar una pijama, todo el movimiento que realizo los siguientes cuarenta minutos fueron en completo silencio, siempre era así, a ambos no les molestaba aunque deseaban mas. El rubio habia terminado de bañarse, vestirse y ahora se acomodaba en la cama con movimientos gráciles, con un gesto extraño, mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, así era su vida y el la aceptaba.
> 
> **_Quien te escribía a ti versos,_**
> 
> **_Dime niña, Quien era?_**
> 
> **_Quien te mandaba flores,_**
> 
> **_En primavera?_**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> Kai no dormía, eran las dos de la mañana y se mantenía tan despierto como si nada, era inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera aburrido, al contrario, se maravillaba contemplando la frágil y hermosa figura de SU Max mientras dormía, su suave respiración y el placentero murmullo que emitía cuando, al parecer, soñaba.
> 
> Como si de un dardo letal se tratara, la carta de Takao llego a su cabeza, como es que el moreno se habia enterado de su "secreto"? porque tenia que ser precisamente EL quien tenia que saberlo, de entre todas las personas que conocía? Y lo mas importante, como es que el mismo, si, Kai Hiwatari, fuera tan estúpido como para comprar en esa florería?? Porque de entre todas tenia que haber escogido esa!!?? Porque la que le pertenecía a Takao Kinomiya??
> 
> Bueno, no era tan estúpido, nunca se imaginó que el moreno les guardara secretos y menos ESE tipo de secretos, nadie se hubiera imaginado que el japonés era amante de las flores y que se habia adueñado de una florería (valga la redundancia!!) sin decirle nada a nadie. Y lo que era peor, el mismo atendía a sus "clientes frecuentes", fue así como Takao habia descubierto que el bicolor le mandaba Violetas a Max y además, cartas de amor, que para acabar, firmaba como su "admirador secreto", todavía le parecia ver a un Takao, literalmente, muriéndose de la risa al ver lo que hacia y casi ahogándose de tanta carcajada, sin duda, fue el momento mas humillante de su vida.
> 
> Por supuesto, despues de tanto "teatro" hizo prometer al moreno que no le diría a Max su secreto, Kinomiya así lo prometió; como haya sido el caso, el ruso-japonés lo amenazo con una soberana golpiza si decía una sola palabra, Takao, entre risas, lo volvió a prometer, y le aseguró que su secreto así se quedaría.
> 
> **_Con amor las recibías,_**
> 
> **_Como siempre sin tarjetas,_**
> 
> **_Te mandaba a ti_**
> 
> **_Un ramito de violetas_**
> 
> Pero, debió suponer que esa promesa no la cumpliría, o al menos que encontraría la forma para decir la verdad, y ahora, Kai estaba asustado. Recordaba la carta, le hablaba de el, su gira, su trabajo y sobre todo, que estaba cansado, cansado de fingir y ocultar la verdad a su mejor amigo, cansado de verlo sufrir y ver sus ojos marcados por un llanto "oculto", Takao Kinomiya lo habia "amenazado" o advertido, o algo parecido, la posdata, la recordaba perfecta y claramente.
> 
> _"P.D. Kai, la canción que escuchaste, es en la que estaré trabajando, es la que saldrá en dos meses, entiendes lo que te quiero decir? No soportare ni un dia mas, te quiero mucho, eres mi amigo y respeto los detalles que has tenido con el; pero no son suficientes, el debe saber la verdad y así sera, recuerda que el tambien es mi amigo y detesto ver a mis amigos sufrir, porque ambos lo hacen, así que mi querido Kai, tienes TODOS esos dias para confesar todo porque el de todas maneras se enterará, la canción tendrá mucha publicidad, toma esto como quieras, lo único que me importa es que sean felices."_
> 
> Terminaba con una despedida cariñosa y nada mas. Nuevamente sus ojos rubíes se clavaron el Max y se quedo pensando en lo que le habian dicho.
> 
> **_Con amor las recibías,_**
> 
> **_Como siempre sin tarjetas,_**
> 
> **_Te mandaba a ti_**
> 
> **_Un ramito de violetas_**
> 
> La secretaria terminó de escuchar la canción y apagó todo, salió de la oficina y luego del edificio con pasos desgarbados, ya nadie mas que el vigilante estaban en todo el lugar, le sonrió al hombre a modo de despedida y comenzó a dirigirse a su auto; en cuento entró, en su cabeza seguía el recuerdo de la canción escuchada hacia momentos.
> 
> -esa canción es muy ..... loca –decía para si misma mientras veía los escasos automóviles pasar – quien puede tener una vida así? Nadie, pero aun así .... es linda.
> 
> Mientras, lejos de ahí, Kai Hiwatari se preguntaba que debía hacer.
> 
> **FIN **
> 
> **=============================================================**
> 
> Espero y fuera de su agrado, **Radko-sama,** espero que no le decepcionara, no soy tan buena como usted pero bueno .... es lo mas que mi escasa capacidad me permitió. A todos los demás, estaré agradecida con sus comentarios. cuidense y Ja Ne!!


End file.
